Songchaser
Songchaser belongs to LV DriftWings belong to Wings and Kit. Description Songchaser isn't the most energetic one in the bunch. He likes to lie around at times, finding the need for wandering/flying about as a bore. Although he likes to follow his brothers and sisters, Songchaser would rather go lie down by a stream and stare. His grey scales work best when he's lying down in the stream. On his snout, he has the black dots under his eyes that scatter into tiny dots down the side of his muzzle. He has smooth, light orange horns that poke out on his head along with his pointed ears. Songchaser likes to think he looks like his older sister, Dreambreaker, but the scale color doesn't match. The membrane on his wings and sail have a black diamond with a dot in the middle, an orange area at the top of his wings and sail that trail down towards the diamond, and a black dot that looks stretched to the tip on his tail sail(?). Although, the main color of his sail and wings are the grey color. His eyes are a greyed out blue, not because he's blind, but because simply no one knows why (not even me). Due to his young age, he gets into trouble with his siblings or he tells on them. This usually gives him scratches on his body, but one scar on his wrist is the only one that stayed. He likes to show it off, but when he sits he covers it with his other paw. Songchaser isn't one to wear jewelry, but he likes to wear a Hawaiian seashell necklace he found. DriftWings scoff at it, thinking that he likes SeaWings yet that isn't the case. He wears it shyly, but proudly only when his siblings and mother are around. Personality Due to Songchaser's lazy nature, he is very relaxed and doesn't take situations seriously. This can be difficult to a dragon if they were trying to explain something to him. He usually is quiet around everyone, but then breaks out into a conversation about anything. Or makes a joke by repeating something someone said in a mocking type way. At times this is annoying, but it can be unintentionally humerous. Songchaser got his name when, as he was hatching, he starting going up towards some music that was in the distance. He grew to like the sound of music and gets side tracked whenever he hears some. Again, this is difficult to keep him focused. Yet, he says music does the opposite - keeping him focused. His siblings, however, can disagree. With a future of being in line for the thrown, he cringes at the thought. Not because of his main idea of being lazy, but because he doesn't want to be in charge of anything. He is also the main cause as to how his mother knew about Stormrunner's racing. Being a taddletail and all. Yet, Songchaser still slightly cares for his siblings. Although he only mainly cares about his mother, Graceweaver, to an extent. History Relationships |-|FAMILY = Queen Graceweaver: Songchaser looks up to her, finding solace with her and wherever she goes. He's very supportive of Graceweaver, always sticking out his tongue at dragons who might disagree. Yet, he doesn't feel noticed around her or really wondered about. This is a reoccurring feeling with the rest of his siblings. Blazecaster: wip Dreambreaker: Dreambreaker, to Songchaser, is his favorite and amazing older sister. He likes to pull tiny pranks on her though, which is hysterical to him. When Dreambreaker scolds him for doing so, he insists that it was merely a prank as a feeling that Dreambreaker might not talk to him again. Yet, he will follow her around at times to feel like he's doing something important. Otherwise, he might just do nothing all day. Lightspinner: Lightspinner is probably Songchaser's second favorite. He likes to join in and read along with her in glee and poke her sloth. At first, Songchaser didn't know what a sloth was until Lightspinner told him. He enjoys being around her as much as he does with Dreambreaker. Stormcaster: Songchaser likes to get under Stormrunner's scales. Especially, in the past, when he would rat him out on racing. He does more jokes on him than Dreambreaker, but runs away laughing instead of saying it was a prank. Before, Songchaser looked up to him, but it slipped away when he started worrying more and more about the future instead of the here and now. Songchaser still loves his older brother whole heartedly. |-|OTHER DRIFTWINGS/CITIZENS= Songchaser is quite viewed by all the citizens as an adorable, small, and fun-loving prince. However, the little trickster himself finds this idea as abnormal and "rabbit-faced crocodile weird". The little dragon himself doesn't get involved with many things that are related to social events, but he generally tries to show up (even if he does need to be carried around). Yet, he's looked at as extremely lazy by some DriftWings that are famously racers. Trivia * Songchaser has orange patterns on his wings and sail that represent how he's similar to his father, Blazecaster. * His left horn is smaller than his right. * He's underweight due to lack of exercise and eating. * He looks up to Graceweaver as a role model. * Songchaser was originally suppose to be a war-bound DriftWing, but was later changed to be who is now. Category:Males Category:DriftWings Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:LGBT+